merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Letters from the Hospital
This are letters from the of my chars that will be dying this summer. Kylie |-|♡= If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song |-|Background Info= Kylie would most likely send these letters to her twin sister, Stasia. She will put out her heart in these letters in a way she would never say in person. She will be hopeful and a fighter in the beginning but in the end... She will send one last letter telling her sister goodbye. *cries* She will also tell her her hopes and dreams, what she would want to do with her life. So in a way...this is her goodbye. |-|Arrival...= Dear Stasie, Hi sis. I just got omitted into St. Mungo's. There's a lot of rushing about and quite frankly, they're giving me a headache. I'm missing playing Quidditch with you guys. Beat dad for me kay? Also, I forgot to pack my books. This is going to be a boring stay. What did you get for your NEWTs? I passed in everything except Herbology and Potions. No surprise there. What about you? Are you going to be a pro Quidditch player? Maybe we can be on the same team! Imagine the announcers! "Washburn One has the quaffle! Washburn Two narrowly misses a bludger!" Ha Ha. I'd laugh about it for years. Anyways. I've got to go. They want to do some tests. See you later! Kylie |-|Another Week...= Dear Stasie, Turns out they're keeping me another week. Somethings, going horribly wrong Stasie. I'm feeling worse when I should feel better. But it's okay. I'll get better. They're closing visitation rights now. It's okay though. I can still send letters. Owl me soon! Kylie |-|Goodbye...= There would be tear blotches on the parchment, making it hard to read. Dear St sie, Things have t rned f r the wor e. I do 't thi k I'm go ng t m ke it. I'm s rry. I'v giv n up. Pl ase do 't bl me y urse f. Te l e eryo e I l ve t em. Y u c n h ve my b oks. E en if y u o ly use t em too rem mber me by. D n't s op pl ying Quid itch. St y wi h K le. You g ys a e perf ct f r ea h oth r. I'll al ays be the e f r you. Wh n y u th nk yo r al ne, y ur n t. I'll b by y u. I l ve yo sis. Kylie |-|♡= The sharp knife of a short life Well I've had just enough time So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done Nika |-|☁= Sara Beth is scared to death Cause the doctor just told her the news Between the red cells and the white, something's not right But we're going to take care of you |-|Background Info= I honestly think Nika would send these to Val, his best friend. He has a crush on her but hasn't told her and regrets it. He would start off as his normal self but end strong and courageous. |-|Arrival= Dear Val, How are you? You probably heard this already but...I'm in the hospital. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll be out soon. I just got a cold or something. I'll see you soon. Nika |-|One More Week= Dear Val, Things are getting worrisome honestly. Visitation rights are closed now and I'm starting to wonder if things are going wrong... Anyways, try not to worry to much. Things'll turn around. After all, How is all we can do. Hope Nika |-|I Have A Confession= Dear Val, Hi. I have something to say before I go. I'm in love with you Val. I have to say that before I go. I love you. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way because I love you. I fell in love with your laugh and your smile. Your comments and your explanations. I love you. From, Nika |-|The Last Letter= Dear Val, I'm finally going to be relived of this pain. I'm going to a better place. I'm going to miss you more than you can imagine. I'll be in a better place and I wish you happiness. From Nika |-|☁= She dreams she's dancing Around and around without any cares And her very first love is holding her close And a soft wind is blowing her hair Julie |-|♕= These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears |-|Background Info= I would imagine that these letters would be to her little brother, Nikolai. He's the only person she would talk to and not lie about what's going on. |-|A Hospital Trip= Dear Niko, Hey little guy. What's up? I would say I'm fantastic but that's a lie. I'm in the hospital. You know that big white building? Yeah. I'm there. No worries right? I'll be back soon. Just you wait. Then we can both continue our lives in the most hectic way possible. Send me owls with chocolates also. A letter would be nice too. From Julie |-|Being Trapped= Dear Niko, These stupid nurses won't let me out. I want fresh air and to feel the sub on my face. But nooo. I have to stay put. I'm sick. Bleck. Whatever. Thanks for the letters back. I have them under the mattress. How? I've got skills. Anyways, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Julie |-|Hey~= Dear Niko, You know when I said I'm coming home? Yeah...Turns out I'm not. I'm going to have to take a rain check ok? I miss you. Julie |-|♕= I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears